Breathless
by CrazeeOne33
Summary: ."I love you.. more than you think I do" "Miles, what are you talking about?" "Your her. Your my one in a million, Lilly." Liley! Joliver! Dont like, Dont read.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me besides Stacy and the idea to this story. Ok so I know this chapter is really short but I just wanted to get started right away lol. Anyways, Lilly and Miley are going to get together very soon but dont be discouraged to continue reading. This story is going to full of twists I promise :) So, enjoy! **

**Lilly's POV**

I don't know why I acted the way I did today. For over a year, I wanted to hear her say it. I needed her to say it. To say that I was the girl she was crushing on. But of course with my luck, she never did. She decided to tell me today. On my 6 month anniversary with Stacy. When Miley began texting me, my heart was beating so fast and by the time she stopped texting me, I think it had stopped beating all together.

_**We were taking a little too long to say goodbye to each other before class. It didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. He gently grabbed Miley by the arm and told her they were about to be late. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and blushed. I swear if they weren't both gay I'd think they had something going on. She leaned in to give me a hug and I held on a little too long. Her perfume was intoxicating. The warmth she radiated was comforting. All the feelings she was giving me were new. Stacy made me feel loved but not like this, and that scared me.**_

"_**Hey Lilly-pad" **_

_**I turned around and gave Stacy a kiss while reaching for her hand. "I missed you" I honestly told her while we began walking to class. "I missed you too" she replied as a smile found its way upon her face. As we walked into class I pulled out my phone after feeling it vibrate.**_

**_"__I love you.. more than you think I do__."_**

"_**Miles, what are you talking about?"**_

"_**Your her. Your my one in a million Lilly."**_

When Miley texted me her confession I didn't even text her back. So now she must think I hate her. I don't though. I can't deny the fact that I'm completely in love with her. But I also cant just leave Stacy like that. I'd break her heart. And it's not like Stacy isn't important to me. She is an amazing person and I can't even think of breaking her heart. For the past 6 months, she's been my rock. But if I'm going to figure anything out I should probably start by being honest with the girl who has my heart. Pulling out my phone, I quickly sent the text message I should have 8 hours ago.

**"Miles, I love you too. I think I always have..."**

**A/N: Read && Review please :)**


	2. Laugh it Off

AN: So thanks for all those who read my first chapter and reviewed. I just want to inform you that I'm a fluff writer. A good amount of my chapters have fluff to them if nothing dramatic is going on. I hope everyone is ok with that. I'm hoping this chapter is a bit longer. Lol. I'm not too good at making them lengthy but I'm trying. :] Anyways, I hope you enjoy. :]

Miley's POV

So here I am laying on my rooftop with Oliver and my favorite pink guitar. It's the one Lilly gave to me for Christmas last year. Speaking of Lilly, its been 8 hours since I texted her and told her about my feelings for her. After being alone for 2 hours after school, I called Oliver and asked him to come over. It's 9pm now and he still hasn't left. He says Lilly is probably shocked. I say she hates me.

"MiRay...?" Oliver softly whispered, using the nickname he gave me in 8th grade

"Yea?" I replied as I snuggled closer into his chest.

"You and Lilly are my best friends, so can I like not pick sides if you guys argue?"

I giggled at the sincerity and honesty that covered his voice. If it was one thing Oliver was loved for it had to be his loyalty for all his friends. He was one of those friends that wouldn't choose sides EVER, unless the situation called for.

"Of course Ollie Bear. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Thanks Miley. So what were you thinking about like two minutes ago?"

"How did yo-"

"You were scrunching your eyebrows together"

"Oh haha. Well I was thinking about you actually"

"Hey! Only I'm aloud to tell him that"

I turned around and laughed at Jake who was currently leaning against the door frame that lead to the balcony trying to look serious. He was trying so hard not to smile but when Oliver and I began laughing he just joined in right with us. The laughter died down but the smiles were still on our faces. My smile only grew as Jake walked over to Oliver and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. As I continued to watch them interacting, I pulled out my phone and read the text message I had just received.

"**Miles, I love you too. I think I always have..."**

My jaw dropped and my heart began to race. Could this really be happening? I looked over at the two lovebirds and they seemed to busy to notice my shocked expression.

"Um guys... Sorry to break your love bubble but you need to see this..."

**AN: Read && Review please :)**


	3. Here Goes Everything

A/N: Enjoy :]

**Miley's POV: The Next Morning**

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face this morning. Can you blame me? My best friend of 6 years just told me that she feels the exact same way I do. Of course Stacy is still in the picture, but at this point I could really care less. I'm still on this natural high and apparently Oliver and Jake can notice it. After our little gay parade on my rooftop about Lilly loving me, I asked dad if they could spend the night. He of course said yes, although I think he only does because he knows that they are together. And that I like Lilly of course. I came out to him about a year ago. At first he was a bit shocked and he didn't really know how to react but he seems to be ok with it now so I guess that's a good thing.

"_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did..."_

I grinned and picked up my phone as the ring tone I set for Lilly started going off.

"Hello?" I answered the call and tried to sound like I wasn't excited nor disappointed that she was coming over.

"Lilly landing in fifteen!" and with that she hung up the phone.

I grinned again and yelled to the bottom of the stairs "Lilly landing in fifteen Jackson!" I heard the tv turn off and the front door open. As I descended from the top of the stairs I saw Lilly enter the living room and hop off her skateboard. She smiled at me and took off her helmet before pulling me into a hug. We both held on for a little bit longer than usual and Jackson gave me a knowing smile before leaving the house.

"Hey" I simply said as we pulled apart from each other and headed towards the couch.

"Hey" she replied "I've been thinking about you a lot you know.."

"Really?"

"Yea, I really like you Miley. I love you. But this whole thing is so confusing. I don't want to hurt Stacy at all. I do care about her you know?"

I bit my lip and shook my head understandingly. Of course she cared about Stacy. They have been dating for 6 months now. I've been so wrapped in her confession to me that I didn't even think about how hard this would be for her. Or if she would even leave Stacy. I guess I just kind of always hoped she would. In my mindset she already had. But I knew in reality it was a different story.

"Miley, stop."

I looked up at her with my eyebrows scrunched together clearly showing that I was confused.

"Just because I'm with Stacy doesn't change the fact that I love you. And I know you think that I'm not going to leave Stacy. I can't honestly say when I'm going to do that. All I know is that I want to be with you Miles. Just give me some time ok?"

"Ok..." was all I could really reply.

I just sat there with her hands in mine loving the warmth she was giving me. We stayed in that same position for at least a half hour. Sitting across from each other on the couch holding hands just staring into each others eyes.

"_You got me so hypnotized the way your body's moving side to side"_

The sound of Lilly's phone going off finally broke us apart. She checked the caller ID then walked away from the couch and answered the phone. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I don't think I really wanted to since I knew it was Stacy on the other side of the phone.

**Lilly's POV**

"Hey Stace" I said into the phone.

"Hey Lilly-Pad, are you busy?" she casually asked. I knew what was next. The classic 'I want to see you' routine.

"Uhm, not really why?"

"Can you come over? I have the house to myself and I really don't want to be alone."

"Sure, give me a bit. I'll be there soon"

I turned around and gave Miley a sad smile. She smiled back and nodded. I guess she had heard the last part of the conversation. I didn't want to leave but Stacy is my girlfriend and I can't just ditch her. Plus being alone in her house is a plus. And no I don't mean it like that so get your mind out of the gutter you pervs. This will give me a chance to talk to her and possibly break it off. I care about her but I love Miley. And it's just not fair to be with her while I have all these emotions running through me. I think I need to be single first and then figure out what I want to do with Miley.

I was looking at the ground while thinking all this through so I looked up at Miley and before I could say anything she got up and gave me a hug.

"It's ok. I understand Lilly Bear. She's your girlfriend. I'm not."

"I'm gonna talk to her, just so you know."

"Take your time. And call me after ok?"

"Ok Miles. I'll talk to you soon..."

With another quick hug, I walked out her door and headed towards Stacy's house. I decided to leave my skateboard at Miley's for two reasons. A) I wanted the walking time to think about what exactly I was going to say to Stacy and B) it gave me a reason to return to see Miley. So here goes nothing. Well more like here goes everything...


	4. When She's Loving Two

**A/N: Enjoy! :]**

**Lilly's POV**

I made my way up the stairs to Stacy's front door. She had texted me and told me to just walk in so that's what I did. She was sitting on the couch cross-legged reading a book which didn't surprise me all that much. Reading was one of her favorite things to do.

"Hey Stace, what's up?" I casually greeted her.

"Hey Lils. I missed you." she smiled at me before getting up and kissing me.

I hesitated a bit before kissing her back and I know its because I felt guilty. Guilty for kissing her when the truth was Miley was the one I wanted to kiss. I broke off the kiss quickly and sat down on the couch, pulling her onto my lap.

"So what do you wanna do hun?" she asked while playing with my hair.

"Uhm, whatever is fine with me." I replied back not looking at her.

"Lilly-pad are you ok?"

"I'm fine Stacy. Honest. Let's just uhm, watch a movie k?"

"Actually, let's go up to my room. I want to show you something."

She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs towards her bedroom. When I walked in I was amazed at the sight before me. She had lite up candles all around the room and closed all the shades to block out any sunlight trying to creep in. My heart dropped as I was overwhelmed with guilt. Here she is doing something incredibly amazing and romantic and all I wanted to do was tell her that I was in love with another person. I didn't know whether to run or jump up and down. She was so amazing and I couldn't deny the feelings I had for her. But are the feelings I had for Miley stronger than the feelings I have for Stacy?

"Lilly," she said "I hope this isn't too much..."

I stood there staring at her bite her lip. She looked incredibly sexy, and everything looked incredibly beautiful.

"Stace this is amazing. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just get over here and kiss me."

And without hesitation, that's exactly what I did.

**Miley's POV**

I woke up to a knocking on my balcony window at 2 in the morning. As I made my way over I began to see who it was that awoke me from my peaceful slumber. But I didn't really care anymore seeing as it was Lilly who was knocking on my window. I smiled and let her in before wrapping her up in a hug.

"Hey Lilly Bear, how come you didn't call earlier?" I asked as I led her back to my bed.

"Oh.. things with Stacy just got a little crazy you know?"

"Mhm.. So did you like, break up with her?" I asked while playing with the bottom of my tank top.

"Uhm..ye-yeah. I did"

I looked up at her a bit surprised and smiled. She smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Shaking off the thought, I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to hers. My hands became tangled in her hair and I realized that I never wanted to stop kissing Lilly. Slowly but surely her hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to the beautiful blond that had my heart.

"Good" I said in between a kiss. "Cause I've been wanting to kiss you for so long. And now I finally I can"

**Lilly's POV**

"Good" She said in between a kiss. "Cause I've been wanting to kiss you for so long. And now I finally I can"

I smiled at her but I didn't reply. Fear took over my body and kept my mouth shut. I feared that if I said something, anything back to her, she would see right through me. That somehow she would see that I had just spent the night with Stacy and in fact didn't break up with her like I had planned too. But I finally found my voice and decided to say something.

"I love you Miley."

"I love you too Lilly. Come on let's go to bed."

She threw me a shirt and some boxers before pulling back the covers. I climbed in after her and snuggled into her side. She looked down at my lips and then back up at my eyes. I knew what she wanted and I couldn't stop feeling guilty for wanting it too. I just closed my eyes and kissed her for the second time since I got here. This kissed was filled with so many emotions and the guilt just increased even more. So many thoughts were flooding my mind. Stacy meant so much to me but being here with Miley felt so right. But the last thing that crossed my mind was..

_What have I gotten myself into.._.

**A/N: Read & Review please! :]**


	5. Sneaky Encounters

**A/N: Ok, so I know I suck for not updating sooner but things are so crazy. I've been trying to make time for school,work,softball practice AND my girlfriend. And of course writing for this. If you want to chase me with flaming torches then I completely understand. Anyways, on with the story. (My sincere apologies for the shortness and lateness of this chapter.)**

**Lilly's POV**

Yea, I know. I'm an asshole for cheating on my girlfriend. But don't kill me just yet. Saturday night I went back home. And the first thing I did was break it off with Stacy. She kept asking why and if she wasn't good enough. I just wanted to tell her that I was in love with Miley but I knew that would crush her. So I said what everyone else says, I told her it wasn't her. It was just simply me. So now it's Monday and although Miley and I aren't OFFICIALLY together, we sure as hell act like it so I'm still a bit worried about Stacy seeing us.

We're suppose to be walking together to school but I still don't know what to wear. I opened my closet door and pulled out the first thing I saw, which thankfully matched. Pink and black plaid shorts with a black tank-top covered by a white one. Slipping on some black flip-flops I hurried downstairs and grabbed some grapes from my twin brother's bowl.

"**Hey! Those are my grapes Lils!" Jake said as I picked up a few and popped them into my mouth.**

"**Yeah yeah, aren't you suppose to gone by now? Oliver's usually here early."**

"**I know..." was all he replied while playing with the grapes in his bowl.**

I looked at him carefully for the first time this morning. His hair was spiked up in this new style he was trying and he had on some cargo shorts with a red polo finished by his red Jordans. Anyone would say he was ok but I knew him better than anyone else and something was definitely wrong with my brother.

"**Jake, what's wrong? Did you and Oliver get into a fight or something?" I asked him carefully.**

"**No, but he's been keeping to himself these past few days. Always has somewhere to be you know? And this morning he texted me and told me he couldn't pick me up because he had to 'take care of something'. I'm just worried.."**

He looked up at me from his bowl of grapes and I could see the tears threatening to spill from his icy blue eyes. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. When I felt his arms tighten around my waist, I realized that he was crying.

"**Don't worry about it Jake. I'm sure he has a very good reason as to why he's acting the way he is. Why don't you join Mile**y **and I? It's really nice out so we're going to walk instead of drive. ****It'll keep your mind off things." I asked him while rubbing his back.**

"**Yeah, sure. Sounds good."**

Right as we let go of each other, a knocking came from the door and Miley walked in looking amazing. She had on a mini skirt that seemed to be a little bit too revealing, not that I was complaining, and a baby blue cami on. We walked over to her and Jake was the first to receive a hug. When they parted she gave me a shy smile and leaned in for a hug. But before letting go I leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips which received an approving smile from Jake. I made sure to grab her hand and hold it in mine the entire way to school.

**Jake's POV**

The second we reached the main entrance to the school I said my goodbye's to Miley and Lilly, and went straight to my locker. Oliver was standing there with a bag of M&M's and a small smile on his face. I was still upset with the way he had been acting towards me lately so I paid him no attention when I got to my locker. The only time I acknowledged him was when he grabbed my arm stopping me from walking away.

"**What?" I asked rather rudely.**

"**Jake don't. Please, just let me explain."**

"**Explain what? Explain how you've been sneaking around lately. How you keep acting as if I'm not your boyfriend?" **

"**Jake stop please. I'll tell you everything after school. I just want today to be a good day." he said with sincerity in his voice.**

I sighed and linked our hands together while giving him a kiss on the cheek. He handed me the pack of M&M's he had and I thanked him. M&M's were my favorite and he knew it would make me feel a lot better. We started walking towards Miley's locker but stopped when we saw Stacy standing in front of Miley and Lilly. Who by the way, were holding hands.

"**Lilly! What the fuck is this?!"**

**A/N: Sorry for leaving the chapter like this lol. I just couldn't resist. New chapter will be up by tomorrow evening hopefully. After I get out of work that is. Anyways, read and review please :]**


	6. Official Goodbye Kisses

**A/N: Hey everyoneeee. Thanks for all the reviews and what not. I am extremely sorry for my updates being so delayed but soon school will end and I'll be able to update a lot more. Anyways, I won't bore you with my ranting. On with the story.**

**Lilly's POV**

"**Lilly! What the fuck is this?!"**

I stared at Stacy and then at Miley having no clue what to say. Miley and I aren't officially together but I can't just say this is nothing right? I mean she means the world to me. I was brought out of my thoughts as Stacy continued her rant. But I noticed her voice didn't show anger. It sounded broken and full of hurt. I found myself being washed over with guilt.

**"Is this what you left me for? I knew it... I knew you liked her. It was so obvious and now you both are together. How could I have been so stupid? Treat her right Miley..."** she said with tears in her eyes.

I looked into her eyes not really knowing what to do or say. The words "I'm sorry" escaped my mouth before I could even think of stopping myself. She looked at me and gave a small smile and just turned around and walked into the bathroom. But I saw it, I saw the look in her eyes. The hurt that I myself had created. Squeezing Miley's hand, I gently let go and walked off towards the bathroom. I was grateful that Miley didn't follow me.

**"Stacy?" I called out very softly.. If I had said it any softer I think she wouldn't of heard me. At first I thought she didn't but when the far left cubical door opened I knew she had.**

**"Yea?"** she half sobbed out. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She continued to cry into my shoulder and my thoughts were just all over the place. I wanted to just tell her she was who I wanted. That I couldn't live without her. But I lied to her enough and I couldn't keep stringing her on. I pulled away from her embrace and the second our eyes met I was lost in those gray orbs.

**"Stacy I-"**I was cut off by her lips crashing into mine. At first I was shocked that she had kissed me but then I began to kiss back. This kiss didn't feel like any other kiss that we shared though. I was trying so hard for this to a goodbye kiss. I pulled away from her completely but still held onto her hand.

"**Stacy... I'm truly sorry. Your an amazing girl but Miley.. she.. We've loved each other for so long you know? I just found out at the wrong time."**

**"So you never loved me.."** she sadly said rather than asked.

**"No. I did Stacy. I really did. But I guess I just wasn't IN love with you..."**

She dropped my hand and whispered goodbye before walking out into the hallway. I rinsed my face and walked into the hallway about 2 minutes later. Looking around I realized I was late for homeroom. _Shit. _I ran down the hall and bolted into the room.

**"Miss Truscott glad you decided to join us. Take a seat before the bell rings will you?"**

I said sorry to Mr. Hamilton and took my seat next to Miley.

**Miley's POV**

I kept looking at Lilly all through homeroom. The morning announcements flew passed me and I didn't even catch a word of it. I pulled out my phone and sent her a quick text.

**MileyTxT: Wut happ.?**

**LillyTxt: I said goodbye. She kissed me. I kissed her back. But I said goodbye.**

**MileyTxT: Oh.**

**LillyTxT: It's not what you think though Miles. I swear. Just let me explain during lunch.**

I didn't bother texting back after that. She told me she loved me yet she went back to her ex the second she started crying? Obviously she didn't know what she wanted. I didn't talk to Lilly the rest of the day. Oliver kept asking me what was wrong and when I told him the whole story he was a bit upset himself. We both weren't talking to Lilly so during lunch we went off school grounds to a little bakery. Jake didn't join us since he took Lilly's side but that didn't come as a big surprise to either of us. Oliver tried giving him the whole "Jake Ryan Truscott don't you dare be upset at me" but, surprise surprise, he didn't listen.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, I had a few minutes to meet Oliver at his car. Just as I was making my way towards his car, the beautiful blond I was avoiding all day grabbed my arm and smashed her lips right against mine. I instantly pulled away and gave her the coldest glare I could. Unnoticed, Oliver was at my side in an instant sitting in his car staring daggers at Lilly.

**"You kiss your so called ex girlfriend and then you think its ok to kiss me?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. She stood there with a smirk on her face which left me completely baffled. "What? You think hurting me is funny now?"**

**"Miley, you are so incredibly cute when you are jealous. If you hadn't ditched me at lunch I would've told you that I kissed her _goodbye. _And that you're the one I want. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I won't again ok? Just stop avoiding me please.." she replied with desperation in her voice.**

I stood there, arms crossed and pouting, looking directly at her ocean blue eyes. She took a step towards me and grabbed my hands in hers while smiling up at me. **"Miley, will you OFFICIALLY be mine?"** she asked while playing with my fingers. I smiled at her cuteness and tried to sound calm when I said yes. She leaned in to me as if she was about to kiss me but stopped close enough that if I moved just an inch our lips would be touching.** "Baby, you have thee worlds most cutest pout"** she said before crashing our lips together in a mind blowing kiss.

**A/N: Tada! There it is. The extremely delayed chapter. Lol. I promise to update another chapter by Monday afternoon. :) Read and Review please! :)**


	7. If I Told You

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I'm making a tiny time-jump on this chapter just to get things moving. This chapter will probably be fluff filled so you have been warned.**

**Miley's POV:**

Almost 2 weeks ago, Lilly and I officially got together. Everything has been going great. So great that lately I've just been sitting around waiting for something wrong to happen. But nothing yet and for that I am extremely grateful. Right now its Friday night, and Hannah has a concert tomorrow. Lilly and Oliver are of course tagging along so they're both staying the night. Jake being well.. Jake is just going to meet up with us there since he doesn't need a fake persona.

"**Miley Ray! Lilly and Oliver are here!"** I heard my dad scream from the bottom of the steps. **"Ok! Send them up please!"** Not long after, did they walked through my door with there things. **"Hey guys, just drop your stuff in the Hannah closet" **I said to them as I pulled out my pink guitar. Lilly walked over to me after stepping out of the closet and wrapped her arms around my neck securely. She then stood on her toes to give me a kiss. I kissed back wanting to show her just how much I had missed her in those few hours that we were separated. She nibbled on my bottom lip and I smiled knowing exactly what she wanted. Parting my lips but still keeping hers connected with mine, I granted her the entrance she had asked for.

"**See if I wasn't gay, or dating Lilly's brother I would have thought that was so hot. But I don't. So can you two please refrain from that much contact while I'm in the room?"**

I pulled away, but kept my arms around Lilly and laughed at Oliver. She spun around in my arms and I laid my chin on her shoulder. Sometimes I wonder how for so many years I had missed the fact that he liked to taste the rainbow. **"Oliver don't be mad cause your 'honey-muff' isn't here"** I said with a smirk on my face.** "Lilly you told her?!"** he shrieked like a 5 year old girl which made Lilly and I double over in laughter. He began chasing her around the room and then into the Hannah closet. I smiled, picked up my guitar, and followed behind. At that moment I realized just how lucky I was. I had a great career, a great group of friends, I was graduating high school this year and to top it all of I was in a relationship with the most amazing girl in the universe. Walking into the closet, I laughed as I saw Lilly tackle Oliver onto the ground.

"**Hey Lilly-bear, I um.. wrote you a song."** She now had Oliver pinned down by his arms but instantly, she let him go and gave me a lopsided grin. **"It's not finished yet though. So..." "I don't care" **she replied while getting up off the floor, **"play it for me."**

I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs before placing the guitar strap signed "Lola" over my shoulder. She sat down in front of me and for a moment I was frozen in place as I stared into her eyes. Shaking my head and laughing I began to softly play...

_What would you say if I told you_

_lately I've been thinking about you._

_What would you say if I told you_

_lately I've been falling for you._

_What would you say if I told you_

_lately you're the only one I want. _

_What would you say_

_What would you say_

_What would you say_

_if I told you..._

_I'm falling in love with you..._

I stopped strumming on the guitar and finally looked up at Lilly and Oliver. Lilly was almost in tears and Oliver had on his usual goofy grin plastered on his face. The beautiful blond sitting in front of me leaned in planted a heart soaring kiss on my cherry glazed lips. I smiled into the kiss and pulled her down on top of me so we were both laying on the rug. She pulled away and laid her head in between my shoulder and my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my hands in her hair as she placed butterfly kisses all over my neck.

I whispered a heart felt **"I love you"** into her ear and she did the same. **"Whoa MiRay, you are definitely getting some ass tonight!"** Oliver laughed. **"Shut it doughnut before I call Jake and tell him about you're bunny pajamas" **Lilly threatened. He blushed and then smiled down at us as we began to kiss once again. Just as I thought nothing could go wrong, the closet door opened and there stood Jackson and my dad staring down at us with wide eyes. We pulled away immediately but everyone in the room knew that they saw it. They both saw me laying on the floor with my best friend on top of me, our lips connected in a long passionate kiss...

**A/N: Sorry if its short. I'll try updating Wednesday night since I don't work. Also, I apologize for leaving the chapter with this ending but it seemed like a good idea lol. Please read & review. I enjoy 'em :) Oh and the lyrics that Miley 'wrote' were written by me. I know, lame. Lol.**


	8. One in a Million

**A/N: OK so I know I said I would update Wednesday. And it's like Saturday right now. So I'm extremely sorry for that. Weekends are really when I can just sit down in front of my computer and type away. Anyways, Olivers big secret will be revealed either in this chapter or the next one. But, I wont waste anymore of your precious time so enjoy! (:**

**Miley's POV**

This wasn't suppose to happen. They weren't suppose to walk in, they weren't suppose to know, and Jackson wasn't suppose to get all mad and say he hates me. I'm glad that Dad said no matter what he'll support me and everything but still, this hurts. Jackson and I were just beginning to get close and then I had to ruin it by not being able to keep my hands or lips off of Lilly. So now I'm sitting here in the limo with Mike Stanley, Lola Luftnagel, and Jake Ryan, on the way to my concert. Did I mention it's a SOLD OUT concert? I didn't? Well it is. And instead of being focused, I'm thinking about the fact that my relationship with my brother is gone.

"**Babe, what's wrong?" **Lilly asked as she leaned into my side and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together. **"Nothing I'm fine,**" I replied trying to sound convincing. She looked up at me with her eyebrows scrunched together and I laughed at how adorable she looked.

"**Is it Jackson? Miles don't worry about him ok? He'll come around."**

I smiled down at her but didn't say anything. I don't think I knew what to say actually. I wanted to so badly believe her but I couldn't. He said he hated me. And as many times that we've argued before, he's never said that to me. The rest of the ride was filled with silence, stolen kisses, and tangled thoughts.

**Oliver's POV**

Sitting in this limo is like sitting next to an ex right after a horrible break up. The tension is wicked high. Jackson had to sit up front with the limo driver cause he was seriously about to freak. It's obvious Miley and Lilly are thinking about a million things. But they're not the only ones. I told Jake about 2 weeks ago that I would tell him what's been going on lately and I still haven't. He's trying to act normal but I can tell he really wants to know what is going on. I just don't know how to tell him that my parents are moving the entire family out to Paris, Texas in about a month. Part of me doesn't even want him to know. I want him to act the way he always does around me and if I tell him all he'll do is think about the day when he has to say goodbye. I just don't know what to do...

**Jackson's POV**

The last thing I want right now is to be here listening to Hannah Freaking Montana belt out her lungs in front of like a million people. I can't believe my little sister is in love with Lilly. It's not suppose to work that way! I don't care if she dates a girl. It's not about that... She knew this would kill me. She knew yet she still did it. Lilly knew how I felt about her yet she still got together with Miley. And I need to know why. Lilly was walking over to me so I guess I have my chance now.

"**Jackson, why did you it?" **She asked in a harsh hushed tone. I looked at her, my jaw hitting the floor. Was she serious? She was the one who broke my heart and she's trying to put the blame on me?!

"**Me?! You knew how much I liked you! Hell Miley probably even knew and yet you two still decided to be together. How could you do this to me?!" **I whispered yelled back to her.

"**Stop acting like my boyfriend! I'm in love with your sister why cant you see that? She makes me happy. If you really like me then you'll get over this and apologize. Jackson I told you from day 1 that I didn't have any feelings for you. What do you expect me to do?!" **She said all of this with an angry voice but then her face softened and I realized she was about to cry. **"I never meant to hurt you Jackson. I ju-" **I stopped her mid sentence by pulling her towards me and kissing her. Even if I wanted to stop myself I couldn't. She needed to see just how much I cared about her.

**Miley's POV**

"**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen **

**In the blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody**

**Like you were a million to one**

**I cant believe it, your one in a million, yeah"**

Singing really does help me forget about everything. I was on my last song for the concert which I decided would be "One in a Million". Of course I was secretly dedicating it to Lilly and I hoped she knew that. As I was finishing the song I looked back stage just to see if Lilly, or in this case, Lola was watching. But all I saw was my best friend and his boyfriend staring with there mouths open at my brother kissing my girlfriend.

"**One in a million, yeah**

**You're one in a million..."**

**A/N: Hate me? Yeah I thought so. But I wanted to keep everyone waiting :) Now I know this chapter is short but I'm working on the next one as I type this so it'll be up by tomorrow afternoon. And that's a guarantee. **Reviews are highly appreciated :)**


	9. Truthful Lies

**A/N: Yup this is late once again but I had a softball game Sunday and Monday that I had no idea about lol. So please forgive me. And I'm also asking you to forgive me if this chapter is short. I absolutely suck at making my updates long but I promise I'm working on that :P **

**Miley's POV**

"**Have a great night everyone! Thank you for being such a great audience!"**

I smiled at the crowd even though my eyes were filled with tears and my voice was shaky. Tomorrow it'd be all over the tabloids: **"Hannah gets emotional at the Rock-a-Fella."** Whatever. I made my way towards the backstage and walked right by Lilly and Jackson towards my dressing room. **"Hannah that was a great-"** I didn't even bother listening to Lilly. Oliver and Jake were standing outside the door trying to look as if they were just friends. I pulled them both in there with me and locked the door.

"**Guys what the hell was that?!" **I half screamed, half sobbed, when we were alone. Oliver ran over to me and caught me before I fell towards the floor. Suddenly I felt extremely sick to my stomach and weak in the knees. **"I honestly don't know MiRay..." **Oliver said to me as he rubbed my back.

"**Miley, I know Lilly and I know how much she loves you. What we saw couldn't of been what we thought it was. I know she wouldn't ruin the best thing that's ever happened to her. Just talk to her. Let her explain." **I gave him a nod and a small smile. **"Not tonight though.. I just want to go home and sleep. Can you guys spend the night?" **I asked with unshed tears in my eyes. They both agreed as we made our way out of the dressing room.

Since it was still early, I had to leave my wig on until we got away from the arena. As soon as the doors opened, I heard the camera's going off and I was blinded by all the flashes. I kept my head down as we walked towards my limo but that didn't stop the reporters from attacking me with questions.

"**Hannah, why such an emotional performance?!"**

"**Was tonights last song intended for recent ex boyfriend Nick Jonas?!"**

"**Or maybe for ex boyfriend Jake Ryan?"**

I shook my head and entered the limo with Oliver and Jake. Lilly and Jackson were already in there and were sitting next to each other. Surprise surprise. They had some distance between them and Jackson seemed pissed but I really didn't care at the moment. I sat in between Oliver and Jake and found my comfort in them. Lilly looked at me with a confused expression on her face. Dad looked in between us and I knew he was surprised at the seating arrangement. I was too tired to say anything though so I laid my head on Jake's lap and just rested my eyes the entire ride.

"**Lilly are you spending the night?" **I heard my dad ask as we pulled up in front of Lilly's house. **"Um ye-" "She cant tonight dad. Her mom won't let her." **I replied rather quickly. Lilly looked at me with a hurt expression on her face. Avoiding Lilly's look, I glanced at my dad then down at my hands. **"Ok..." **Lilly said while taking off her wig, she leaned in for a kiss but I turned my head and she kissed my cheek. **"Night everyone.. Night baby..." "Night" **I whispered back. As soon as she walked out of the limo I started crying. Oliver was rubbing my back and hugging me while Jake and Jackson were having an intense staring contest. When we got home I walked straight up to my room with the guys and changed into some comfy clothing. A few minutes later dad walked into the room and asked to talk to me. I brought him out into my balcony slipping on Lilly's over sized sweatshirt to keep me warm. The familiar smell of the beautiful blond made my eyes watery and my lip quiver.

"**What's wrong baby girl?" **He asked while hugging me. I cried into his chest for a few minutes before calming down and answering him. **"Jackson.. He and Lilly kissed today at the concert daddy... I don't get why he would do this to me." **I sobbed. **"Shh.. Miley everything will be ok. What you need to do is talk to Lilly bud. Hear her out. Sometimes the things you see aren't what they really are. Don't worry about Jackson though ok? I'll definitely handle him." "Thanks dad.."** I said as I wiped the tears away and walked back into the room. But I stopped as soon as I heard Oliver talking to Jake.

"**When are you leaving?" **Jake asked Oliver as he sat across from him playing with the end of Oliver's shirt. **"Two weeks. Two more damn weeks and I'll be on my way to Paris, Texas babe.." **Oliver answered while taking Jakes hands in his own. Great, this is exactly what I needed to make everything better. One of my best friends to move away. I felt frozen at the steps of the balcony that extended from my room. Jake looked up at me and motioned for me to come join them. Walking over to them made me start crying even more. The entire night we stayed up laughing over stupid pointless memories and stories but the only the main thing running through my head was Lilly..

**Lilly's POV**

She saw. She must have. I think she saw Jackson kissing me last night or else she wouldn't be acting this way. Last night alone I called her like 10 times. And every single time it went straight to voice mail. I tried calling this morning too but it was still off. It's 11 right now so I'm on my way to her house. Hopefully Jackson won't be there and I'll be able to talk to her without him there. But of course with my luck, he was sitting on the couch while Mr. S made breakfast. **"Lilly! Hey I knew you'd show up. I'm just getting ready to leave how ab-" "Jackson! Don't even start. Just go to work." **Mr. S said with a certain tone of authority in his voice. **"But-" "Go Jackson!" **I awkwardly stood there looking down at my shoes until he left. Right when he left, I thanked Mr. S and asked for Miley.

"**I think her and the boys are still sleeping Lils. You can go up though." **

"**Thanks Mr. S..."**

So Oliver and Jake slept over. No wonder Jake didn't come home last night. Whatever. I walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on Miley's door before slowly opening it. I was greeted with the sight of Miley covering Oliver and Jake with a blanket as they slept on her futon. She turned around to look at me and then turned back around and walked on to the balcony. I followed her and smiled at the fact that she had my volleyball sweatshirt on. When I stepped out onto the balcony she pated the spot between her legs on the sun chair and I sat down. She put her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek before resting her chin on my shoulder. I shuddered as the wind grew stronger and the sky turned a shade darker.

"**Why'd you do it?" **Miley asked me as she hugged me tighter. I turned slightly in her arms and gave her a kiss right on the lips. She kissed back a bit harder and bit my bottom lip. I knew we had to talk so I pulled away and smiled while leaning into her hug. **"I was going to go talk to Jackson about what he said to you. And he kissed me. I was caught off guard but I swear baby when I realized what he was doing I pushed him off." "...Ok. I believe you..." "You do?" **I asked rather shocked. **"Just like that?" **She looked at me with an amused expression and pecked my lips. **"Yes. Just like that babe..."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the rain hitting the roof sort of sent a relaxing feeling through the room. Oliver and my brother were laying on the couch together while Miley and I sat in the big single-seater. I was currently sitting on her lap while we watched The Hills Have Eyes. Every 30 seconds I buried my head into Miley's shoulder and she just laughed at my cowardliness.

When the movie ended it was around 5 o'clock. We were all sitting in the living room of the Stewart household in the same positions with our loved ones. Jake had fallen asleep on top of Oliver and Miley had fallen asleep also. I slowly climbed off of Miley and sat on the floor next to Oliver.

"**Hey Ollie Trollie." **I said with a smile on my face.

"**Hey Lils" **he replied while rubbing Jake's back. I smiled at the small yet cute gesture and suddenly felt cold without Miley's arms around my body. **"What are you thinking about?" **I asked him after a while of sitting in silence.. **"I don't want to leave your brother Lilly. You know he means everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without him. Without you or Miley. Lils we gotta do something.. I can't move."**

I looked into his eyes and saw the tears that rimmed his piercing gray eyes. Squeezing his hand, I gave him a reassuring nod and told him everything would work out. I'm not sure at all what's going to happen. But I couldn't show him that. Maybe if we lied to ourselves long enough and said that he wasn't leaving, it would actually happen. I mean, behind every lie is a little bit of truth right?

**A/N: BAM! Chapter is complete :] My new laptop is coming in tomorrow so I cant update until Friday. Possibly Thursday if I'm not too tired after work. Oh yeah, I think Mitchel has brown eyes but I gave him gray eyes just cause I can lol. I also made up the name to the arena but shhhhh lol. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated :)**


	10. Runaway Love

**A/N: And I'm back! It's been a hectic time since school just ended today. I had a million things to study and do for my finals. It was ridiculous. But anyways, I won't sit here and tell you all of my excuses. This chapter is just getting into the heads of our 4 main loved characters and it shows how they all think the same. Anyways just read & review please. :)**

**Jake's POV**

It's crazy how time moves the fastest when you want to hold on to the moments in front of you. 2 weeks flew by a lot faster than we thought it would. Oliver was leaving tomorrow morning for Paris, Texas and all hope that his parents would change their mind was out the window. Tonight is supposed to be our last sleep over at Miley's house with Oliver and although I'm happy to be spending tonight with him, I can't help but think that tonight will be the last night I spend with the love of my life.

"**Jake, what's wrong?" **Oliver asked while he lifted my head to look at him. I smiled and shook my head implying that nothing was wrong. He looked at me for a few seconds before saying ok and going back to movie we were watching. Well they were watching. I was just sitting here with my head on Oliver's shoulder trying to think of a way to keep him with me just a little bit longer…

**Oliver's POV**

Simple moments like these are what make our friendship so strong. And after tonight, things will be different. Sure, they'll still have sleep over's at Miley's. But soon enough I'll be like an old picture frame stuck in the back of the attic along with Miley's Uncle Earl's neon green pants. What scares me the most is losing Jake. What if he moves on and ends up falling in love with another guy. Then I'm left alone without my 2 best friends and the love of my life. As we all sit here watching this movie, I can't help but think of all these possibilities. Well, the movie that they're watching. Because like I said, my mind is wondering what's going to happen next. So truthfully, I'm just sitting here trying to think of a way to stay here just a little bit longer…

**Miley's POV**

Its times like these that you wish you could capture forever and replay it over and over again for the rest of your life. Every physical thing about this moment seems perfect. Sort of like a Kodak moment. Lilly and I are on my bed cuddled up and Oliver and Jake are sitting on the floor cuddling. Seems perfect right? Well I bet if you try getting into the emotions of every person in this room, you'll see that this moment is far from perfect. We have like 10 hours before Oliver and his parents leave us. Deep down inside I know we all hoped this was a bad dream that we would be waking up from but all hope has gone out the window. Especially for Jake. I can tell he's broken. He looks so fragile but he's trying to be so brave. Lilly told me earlier that she's heard him cry himself to sleep every night for the past 3 days.

I look over at Lilly and give her a sad smile. Is it normal that I feel a little bit guilty feeling so happy that I'm here with her? Jake is sitting there watching his true love slip from his grip and I'm over here enjoying everything that is my girl. **"You ok baby?"** She asks this while grabbing our hands and linking our fingers together. I give her a small nod implying that I'm ok. She leans up and gives me a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the movie we're watching. Well they're watching. I'm just laying here trying to think of a way to keep Oliver here with us just a little bit longer…

**Lilly's POV**

"**You ok babe?"** I ask Miley before grabbing our hands and linking our fingers together. She gives me a small nod and I can't help but press my lips against hers. I lean into Miley's embrace and smile when I feel her tighten her grip she has around my body. As much as I love moments like this with her, I can't help but feel a little bit bad for Jake. It sucks watching your twin brother, who is also your best friend, lose the person he loves. Oliver already said breaking up wasn't an option but that doesn't help ease Jake's heart. I look down at them and they both seem to be lost in thought. We're all staring at the TV on Miley's wall but I highly doubt that anyone is watching this movie. I'm not that's for sure. I'm just laying here trying to think of a way to keep Oliver here with us just a little bit longer…

**Nobody's POV**

As the end credits appear on the 42 inch flat screen TV in Miley Stewart's bedroom, all four friends suddenly sit up. They share a quick glance before jumping to their feet and yelling out what they think is the only solution to their current problem.

"**Lets run away!"**

**A/N: Yes that is the end of this story! I'm truly sorry for leaving it like this but dont worry, there will be a sequel to this. I've been working almost everyday lately so I haven't been able to get around to writing but I will have it started very soon. Anyways, iHope you enjoyed it (:**


End file.
